Infrared spectroscopy allows access to the vibrational levels of molecules and thus permits the study of intermediates formed during optically triggered events. This research concerns the development of high repetition rate infrared spectroscopy aimed at studying protein dynamics via the vibrational spectra of the intermediate states. The thrust of this effort is the design of an optical parametric generator/amplifier system using silver thiogallate and gallium selenide crystals. This design, which is now being implemented, will enable the acquisition of transient infrared spectra over the range 500 to 3000 cm-1.The system will also use KTP and BBO OPA's to fill in the region from 3000 to 10,000 cm-1.This laser system was recently redesigned to generate really short pulses (20fs) of visible and (40fs) infrared radiation. We are planning on having this device ready for use by October, 1996.